Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 74
. Backstage, Spark is still upset at the lukewarm reception he got from the audience. Going over the various sketches of his performance, he rants and raves to Bora about how people cannot appreciate his art. That's when they are interrupted by the villain known as the Painter, their leader. Covered in cockroaches that are chittering in a strange language, the Painter suggests that the problem Spark is facing is looking at things from the wrong perspective. He suggests that if Spark is willing to die for his art, perhaps he should instead kill for it. Outside in the lobby, Peter feels bad for making fun of Kristy, since he brought her here to encourage her interest in the arts after seeing Alicia Master's art exhibit recently.That happened . Unknown to everyone, this was not Alicia Masters putting art on display, but a Skrull imposter named Lyja, as revealed in . As he looks around, Peter is surprised to see a painting of a foot wearing a sock with a hole in the big toe. He remembers seeing the painting years ago and wonders how it could still be in circulation.Peter first saw this painting during an art exhibition thrown by J. Jonah Jameson back in . Peter is then approached by two patrons who mistake him for the artist Peter Nicholas. When they ask Parker his opinion of the work of art, his sense of humor offends the woman who then storm away. It's then that Kristy catches up with Peter, having found Peter Nicholas. She introduces Peter to Nicholas, who had saved her during Spider-Man's battle with the Headmen."Peter Nicholas" is actually Colossus of the X-Men. However, he has no memory of his past life after walking through the Siege Perilous in . After introductions are made, Peter makes fun of Kristy for having a crush on Nicholas. Embarassed, Kristy also storms off, calling Peter a monster.Specifically, Kristy says her cousin Mary Jane has married a "monster". Peter was married to Mary Jane Watson in . However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. As revealed in , Peter and Mary Jane are still engaged in this new timeline. As such, one could assume Kirsty says her cousin is "engaged to a monster" instead of married. Parker tells Nicholas not to worry about it, as she was crushing over Spark earlier. Peter Nicholas becomes somber, telling Parker that he has heard some negative things about Spark and his allies. Back in the dressing room, Spark has the Painter gripped in a headlock and threatens to cut his throat with a straight razor. The Painter uses his magic paint brush to transform Spark's hands into large, useless appendages in order to free himself. After this show of power, the Painter reminds both Spark and Bora that he has gathered them together as the Avant Guard to transcend their own mortality. The Painter intends to use their art to show the masses true enlightenment and uses his magic brush to begin transforming Spark into the embodiment of his own rage. Outside, as Peter Nicholas sketches a picture of Kristy, he tells Parker about the strange stories about the Avant Guard. He tells how they have been involved in strange and arcane rituals. Nicholas also vaguely remembers Bora, but since he has been stricken with amnesia, he can't exactly remember when.Colossus was present when Moon Knight fought Bora in . Suddenly, Spark comes crashing into the room, his body massive in size and crackling with electricity. As the crowd flees, Kristy ushers Nicholas out, telling him that Peter needs to stay and take photos for the Daily Bugle. This gives Peter the opportunity to slip away and change into Spider-Man and face Spark. Although Spark is stronger and can channel electricity, Spider-Man manages to punch him in the nose. Noticing that his nose is bleeding prompts Spark to stop and ponder the artistic merits of using his blood for paint. Tired of Spark's babbling, Spider-Man picks up a stamchion and hits Spark over the head from behind. When Spider-Man webs Spark up, the youth breaks free. The two tussle across the art gallery until they go smashing out a show window out into the street. When Spider-Man tries to land another blow, Spark suddenly vanishes. Spark doesn't go far, as he was summoned back to the dressing room by the Painter. Spark is upset that the Painter had interrupted his performance. However, the Painter explains that they must complete their greatest masterpiece. Pulling a cloth off of a canvass, the Painter works on completing his latest painting which depicts the entire city frozen under tons of ice and snow. The central focus of this painting is none other than Spider-Man who is also depicted as being encased in ice. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Maxine Locations: * ** *** Art Gallery Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}